


If These Walls Could Talk

by carefreebarnes



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Henry Cavill Smut - Fandom, Henry Cavill x Reader - Fandom, henry cavill fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreebarnes/pseuds/carefreebarnes
Summary: After becoming the King of a once war torn kingdom, Henry finds himself being thrown into a world of betrayal, greed, lust, and love. With the help of friends, and family can he bring this once war torn kingdom back to days of glory.*Not good with summaries, will update*





	If These Walls Could Talk

Henry’s Point of View  
Ethereal…That is the only word to describe her. When the sun hits her skin, it is as if she was created with golden glitter. Her smile is inviting and full of charm. Those are only two of the million things I love about her. I have never and will never feel this way about another woman ever again.   
Yet, she can never be mine.  
So, I go on with my life and continue to watch over her, because knowing she exists brings joy to my day.  
“Henry” A voice says my name.  
“Yeah.”   
“You zoned out again, you’re supposed to be helping me pick out a dress for tomorrow.” She says, frustrated.  
“Iris, didn’t you just say you were wearing the gold one.” I say confused.  
“Yeah but I thought it might be too much.” She says as she walks back from her closet, “So, what about this blue one.”   
“They are both beautiful, and you will look breathtaking in either one.”   
“You’re just saying that, so I don’t have you beheaded.” She says, giggling.   
Even the small things like her giggle make my heart skip several beats.  
“I am telling the truth, you will look absolutely ravishing with anything you put on.” I say, standing up from my previous seated position.  
“Do you have to go?” She questions, as I watch her once vibrant face begin to sulk into that of sadness.  
“Yes, I am your father’s soldier first and your protector second.” I say, taking a knee and kissing her hand, “Princess, you will be fine without me for two hours.”  
“Two hours is far too long.” She whines.  
“I will see you in two hours, promise.”   
“Better be two hours on the dot.” She says, trying to keep a serious demeanor, “I mean it Cavill, if you’re not here in exactly two hours, I am hunting you down.”   
“Whatever you say, princess.” I say before making my way out of her room.  
Once I left her room, I made my way to the King’s study.  
“Cavill!! You’re late!” I hear the king say.  
“Sorry, Your Majesty.”   
“She begged you stay again, I’m guessing” He says, letting out a chuckle.  
“Yes, Your Majesty” I respond.  
Walking down the corridor and to the front doors, we were greeted by the Queen.  
“Your Majesty.” I greet her, bowing.  
“Henry.” She says, as a greeting.  
We then all make our way to the convoy of cars, awaiting our arrival. I take my place in the passenger seat, while the King and Queen got in the backseat.  
Iris’s Point of View  
“You’re the most impossible person, I have ever met.” My friend and handmaid says.  
“How so?” I question, giggling.  
“You know he likes you, yet you refuse to tell the man.” She says, “All because you want him to make the first move.”   
“What if I’m wrong and he doesn’t like me, then what?” I say.  
“Iris…for the millionth time… the man is in love with you, damn near obsessed.” She says, going over and placing towels in my closet.  
“I’m scared.” I say, frowning. “Macy, what if I lose my closest friend.”  
“Iris, trust me you won’t.” She says, coming back and sitting on my bed.  
“Fine…I’m going to tell him.” I say, with fear and confidence lacing my every word.  
“Yeah, okay.” She says scoffing.  
“I mean it.”  
“You’ve said that many times before and look where we are.” She says, giving me a fed up look.  
“I’m serious this time, I can’t imagine my life without him.” I sigh.  
Henry’s Point of View  
As we made our way into the Great Hall, we were greeted by many familiar faces.   
“Now that we’re all here, we can start.” Says one of the council men.  
“First and foremost, I would like to extend my greatest gratitude for all of you having used your resources to fight for the Kingdom of Vorith.” He says, “In honor of the sacrifices that you have made for the greater good of Vorith, it my greatest pleasure to announce that Vorith is no longer a rogue kingdom and will be joining our council once again.”  
The room erupted into applause, as the councilman spoke.   
“That being said, this year brings great happiness and sorrow to my heart. As like many of my fellow kings last year on the Great Council, but it brings me joy to know that the legacy of the Great Council will passed on to individuals, who embody our kingdoms virtues.” He says, “With that being said, I shall talk no longer and announce the new councilmen and most importantly kings.”  
“Sir, I didn’t know you all were choosing successors.” I whisper  
“We have been holding secret meetings, to make sure that the kingdoms were in safe hands, for some time.” He responds.  
Nodding, I turn my attention back to the councilman, who proceeded to talk.  
“For Istipan, the 1st Kingdom to ever grace these lands, and who show compassion and respect to all, there shall be no successor just yet. Our Alexander, still has some years in him and will be able to lead the new generations along the right path.”   
Nodding his head, the King stood up and walked to where the flag for Istipan stood, there he stood directly on the crest of the Kingdom.  
“For Musea, the 3rd Kingdom, which demonstrates the virtues of Prudence and Temperance, the successor will be Daniel, the son of King Richard. Please take your place.” The councilman says proudly.  
“In charge of upholding the virtues for, Credora, will be my son Taylor. Who has shown me, he is more than capable of being Honest and Kind.” He says, before sharing a hug with his son, who then takes his place.  
“Varia, will be in the hands of Jesse, who is the son of the late King James. May he be as generous and patient as his father was.” He says, earning a nod from Jesse.  
“The courageous and just people of Tharian, will be kept safe by Kyle, the son of King Victor.” He says.  
“Lastly, since the kingdom of Vorith has finally become a part of the Great Council again, we had to appoint a new king, seeing as the old one was corrupt and had no heirs.” He says, “In doing so, the past and future Kings considered the loyalty and honor in one’s character. As well as making sure they would be fully committed to getting Vorith back to what is once was. That being said, Henry, we choose you to become the King of Vorith, if you shall accept.”   
In a complete state of shock, I stutter to even get a word to break from my lips.  
“I…I…um…I accept.”   
“You will be the perfect person to bring Vorith back to glory. Please take your place.” The councilman says.  
Standing from my seat, I make my way over to the crest of Vorith. There, I glance towards the King who gives me a reassuring nod.  
“The future is in great hands.” The councilman says, as he raised a glass, signaling a toast.  
The rest of the time was spent chatting about the new roles appointed to each person. It was all so much to take in.   
Me a King…From a humble soldier to a king.   
Once the meeting was adjourned, I went to go back in the car with the King and Queen but to my disbelief was stopped.  
“Sir?” I say with a questioning tone.  
“You are no longer my soldier, as of today you are a king and kings have their own convoy.” He says, pointing to the convoy of cars with Vorithian flags on top of the hood, “And from now on, it is just Alexander, see you back at the palace.”   
Making his way to the car he gets in and I watch as the procession of cars goes on its way to the palace. I too make my way to the convoy of cars awaiting my arrival.  
“Sir.” A man says, before opening the door for me.   
“Thank you.” I say, as I get in the back of the car.  
It took about 3 hours just to make it back to the palace and once there I was greeted by Alexander.  
“So, I’ve had some of the servants start packing your things.” He says, walking me inside of the palace doors, “Henry, I know this must all be a shock, but you deserve this, you have served under me for years and are like son to me. So, I am glad to be able to work alongside you king to king.”   
“Thank you, Sir” I say, before the realization hits me.  
I am no longer a soldier, which means I am no longer a protector.  
I am snapped from those thoughts, when I hear her voice.  
“You’re late!!” She shouts, as she crosses her hands across her chest, “Ugh, we don’t have time, come on!”  
As she begins to pull me towards her desired destination, I am pulled back.  
“Dad! What the heck?” She questions as annoyance lacing every word.  
“Iris, Henry is no longer a soldier and therefore no longer your protector. He is now the King of Vorith and you shall address him as such.” He says, sternly.  
“What?” She asks, a look of pure hurt graces her face.   
Her tear brimmed eyes look towards me in disbelief.  
“It just happen…I’m just a—"I try to say before she storms off.  
“Iris!!” I shout, as I run in her direction.  
Finally catching up with her, I sit next to her on the bench in the garden.  
“You knew, you were going have to leave and…never said anything.” She says as tears stream down her face.  
“No, I just found out today. If I knew I would have told you.”   
“Henry, I don’t want to lose you, you’re my best friend and now I’m never going to see you again.” She says, continuing to cry.  
Scooting closer to her, I wrap my arms around her smaller frame and embrace her.  
“You are never going to lose me…ever. I don’t care how far I go, I am always going to be here for you.”   
“But you’re going to go away and get married and have kids.” She utters through her sobbing, “And forget all about me.”  
“Iris…I…I cannot begin to describe how unforgettable you are, and earlier I thought that I could never be with you, I was just a lowly soldier, who was I to ask the most beautiful and humble person to ever grace this earth to be mine, but…now I can and I am. I am beyond in lo—” I confess before being cut off by her lips on mine.  
It was quick but passionate.   
“Took you long enough.” She says as a smile graces her face.  
“You don’t understand the amount of joy that I have right now.” I say, before planting another kiss on her lips, this time more passionate and hungrier.  
“Slow down, we’ll have plenty of time for that when I become your queen.” She utters as a smirk forms across her face.  
“Yes we do.”


End file.
